


Backseat

by Missy



Category: Venture Bros
Genre: Car Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five seconds in the back of a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: Venture Brothers, The Alchemist/Shore Leave, prom. Thanks to Amber for beta!

A hot little night, steamy and quiet. Al wrapped up in Shore Leave’s arms, heads on shoulders and eyes closed tight; hands stroking muscles well-formed and atrophied.

Pants finally come down. “Well, hello there,” he snorted, wrapping a hand around Al’s hard on

“Oh God, don’t get me started. He hasn’t felt anything warm in at least four weeks.”

“You mean you’ve been doing the dead? You bitch!”

There’s a laugh and a snort, and an elbow in the side. This is far too much fun for them both, necking like a couple of teenagers in a frenzied heat, using an ancient tube of KY for lube.

“Well, hello,” sighs Shore Leave, sinking into Al’s open ass.

“That’s a fine howdya-do,” he retorted.

“Oh yeah.”


End file.
